galaxysedgefandomcom-20200213-history
Planets and Species
Worlds of the Galaxy Note: Not all worlds mentioned in the various Galaxy's Edge books fit neatly into one of these categories. Core Worlds: * Andalore: '''a core world that is also the sector capital. It’s described as a blue world with lush mountains. It has one heavily forested moon. loc 3546. It’s home to the Republic Sector Defense Administration Campus, and the capital city is known as '''Andalore Prime. loc 3556. Andalore was the site of a major campaign in the Savage Wars, and Tyrus Rechs was known as the time as the Butcher of Andalore due to his high body count and grisly battle tactics. These days, there is a statue of General Tyrus Rex on the sector defense campus, identifying him as the Liberator of Andalore. loc 3573. A Defense Network Vault houses the secure systems for the campus, which are controlled by the Sector Defense Master System Planner. * Anders: a core world. * Antaris: a very large Republic naval depot near the galactic core. * Baltrado Maroon: A core world that houses the Republic Navy Fleet headquarters. p 96 * Brissy Six: world in the Republic. Gannon and Keel took a job there to steal the royal crown jewels several years before the events in Turning Point loc 750. Despite the trouble, it was the most money Gannon had ever made on a job. Gannon does not now that Wraith and Keel are the same person. * Demetrion: a “beautiful, green garden world” in the Republic. The planet is attacked by a Zhee armada, armed with Republic ships and equipment in Turning Point. * Endura: a core world in the Republic. "Princess" Leenah’s home system. Aligned with the Mid-Core Rebellion. A recent (2 year old) custom there is to give everyone the title "Prince" or "Princess" in the name of equality. * Gallobren: core world in the Republic. Delegate Nimh Arushi’s home world. Its largest city is Li Tio, which is located on the coast. * Levenir: a core world in the Republic. * Liberinthine: a former name for Utopion, the capital world of the Republic. * Makchuria: A core world of the Republic. The MCR’s primary target of a crustbuster terror attack in Kill Team. * Melaine: a core world in the Republic p70 * Nypia: a core world in the Republic. * Pintaar: Planet in the Republic. Pintaari brandy is a popular drink. * Persus: a core world in the Republic p70 * Spilursa: a core world in the Republic. They declare independence from the Imperial Republic government. * Teema: a core world, Cohen Chhun’s home world p.25. Cohen Chhun’s home is Tiamu City p.25. The Chhun family had an apartment there. * Tusca: an outer core world. During their encounter at the monastery, Mother Ree tells Keel that that thing he is looking for is to be found on Tusca. Also where Keel (as Wraith) nearly killed Goth Sullus. The Dark Fleet turns it into a DL training ground. loc 1003 * Utopion: the capitol world of the Galactic Republic. Referred to as "Rep-1" in Legionnaire, but known as Utopion for the books following in the series. Mid-Core Worlds: * Altara Cluster: a mid-core section of space, which was the frontier in pre-Republic times. * Andaar: '''a jungle planet where General Rex enabled the escape of Mara “The Fox” Krayvan, the daughter of Republic Ambassador Krayvan, from the Cybar. He was assisted in this by a young Lieutenant (later “Pappy”) Hilbert, Sgt Reyal, Corporal Tacas, Specs Ahamalee and Ren verification: Jason--which of these guys spoke to Exo in that Utopion bar in Book 1? * '''Ankalor: a mid-core world in the Republic. One of the four Zhee homeworlds. In the aftermath of the struggle between the Zhee and the Legion over Camp Rex and Fortrtess Gibraltar, the planet has recovered its industry and become a scrapper’s paradise. p 176 * Bantaar Reef: a mid-core planet in the Republic that serves as a major Republic naval base. The star system used to be the site of a super-giant star that collapsed and re-ignited as a gas giant. “The reef was what remained of the star’s dead outer shell: a crescent-shaped debris ring that remained in low orbit around the gas giant. Even though much of the ring was in outer space, the gas giant had formed a cloud, more like some nebulae, that provided an oxygen-rich atmosphere to the floating debris ring. The navy had quickly realized the value of having a zero-gee naval shipyard encased in oxygen. Repairs, refits, and construction could all be vastly increased without crews having to suit up for no-oxygen environments.” p37 The crescent shaped debris field is known as “The lagoon.” * Cononga: a mid core world in the Republic, used as a staging area by Keller to deal with the threat at Tarrago loc 393 Keller describes it as one of the friendliest worlds in the galaxy toward the Legion. loc 836 A jungle world in the Sinasian Cluster. It was occupied by the newly legitimated MCR forces under Goth Sullus’s orders, which makes it a prime candidate for legion-supported independence. The capitol is Noi which is where the presidential palace is located. p 174 * Cordinal: a planet in the Republic. The site of the destruction of the Republic super-destroyer Deseram. * Corsia: '''A mid-core world “close enough to the galactic core that its residents could almost pretend they were in league with the galaxy’s movers and shakers” loc 1680. * '''Crickar: a rim world where Keel and Gannon got into some trouble. loc 750 * Denku: a mid-core world. * Dissaron: a Republic mid-core world which is the site of a galactic comm node. (See: Echo Station) Officially, the sector is designated Antilles. * Halcidion: A mid-core world described in Turning Point as the site of “a bad conflict no one wanted any part of. A planet that couldn’t govern itself due to a bad tribal alpha politics, constantly appealing to its patrons in the House of Reason to put down any rebel uprising its mismanagement had caused.” Hannubal marched his forces over mountains and through jungles, destroyed the MCR base, leaving no survivors and making sure that every corpse was decapitated. The base turned out to be the supplier of IEDs to the rebel forces. Hannubal then marched his troops back along the same path. The operation lasted less than a week and was carried out while the legion was supposedly on leave after a rotation in from the field. An IG review found that no legion armor or weaponry had been used in the strike. Video evidence of the raid and massacre was acquired by the rebels, and the attacks died off almost immediately. The nickname of “Bloody Wolf” began to surface among former rebel members soon afterward. loc 464 Hannubal never admitted guilt but the operation ended his career and made him a legend in the Legion.” * Hoethus: '''A mid-Core world in the republic, once visited by Pully, the journalist bot. Pully remembers the world as “primed for chaos,” the last time he was there p. 132. * '''Jarvis Rho: A world aligned with the MCR. Captain Keel planned and executed an attack on Jarvis Rho’s moon base in order to collect eight MCR VIPs and turn them over to the Republic soldiers on Bantam Prime. But Keel also saves Leena and General Lem Parrish during the Republic attack on the MCR base there. * Jasilaar: system in the Republic with gas giant planets. Jasilaar 9 is the site of a major gas mining operation and is the largest of the multi-colored gas giants that orbits the central star. p 65 * Luthia: a mid-core world known for its “shimmering crystals.” p 324 * Marat: mid-core world in the Republic. The planet has a Republic-sponsored spaceport named for a regional governor. Prior to its deployment to Kublar, the Chiasm deployed Legion Victory Company to the planet for a six-month tour including a Corporal Chhun. * Muratawa: mid-core world in the Republic. Site of a major battle between the Republic Navy and the MCR. * New Kessia: '''a mid-core world known for secure banking operations. * '''New Penda: a world that has come under attack by the MCR. * Noba V: planet where Tyrus Rechs’s computer Lyra attempted to land the Obsidian Crow and failed. * Obregon: '''mid-core world in the Republic. * '''Olik: '''Republic world near Tusca. * '''Rawl Kima: Planet in the Republic. Site of an MCR rebel militia headquarters in the town Kahl. The planet is under blockade by Republic forces as of the events in Sword of the Legion. p33 Its largest city is Kahl. * Rhissys Wan(…): A world that has come under attack by the MCR. verification: what's the full name? * Taijing: mid-core world in the Republic. Taijing is the primary world in the Sinasian Cluster. Some time in the past, soon after Chhun joined Victory Company, Pappy described how Sinasia “launched a full scale rebellion right under the Republic’s nose. This was well before the MCR were making any serious waves. It fizzled out but the point is that the Sinasians hate the Republic that they’ve been forced to be a part of.” p 45 * Tantar: an industrial world with a shipyard that produced corvettes for the Republic Navy. * Tarkedes: 'Republic planet known for the Festival of Callus. * '''Tarravil: '''a mid-core world not too far from Corsica. Tyrus Rechs jumps there in his ship to avoid destruction by Republic starfighters in ''Galactic Outlaws loc 1983 * '''Tyrall: a mid-core world known to be the source of intense fighting during the Savage Wars. Tyrallians who fought battles like the Sayed Massacre and the Maraan Slaughterhouse were later denounced as war criminals by the Republic government.p241 They were also prized by Goth Sullus as trainers for his shock troopers. * Vaalcava IX: a mid core world where Riley, one of the bounty hunters who founded the Brotherhood of Vengeance, was executed by the Terran Navy Spartans who captured him. * Womaf: republic world near Olik. Rim Worlds: * Ackabar: a world on the outer rim of the galaxy which is listed as a Republic protectorate. The Yranian Revolt severed the Republic’s control over the planet during the Savage Wars. At the opening of Galactic Outlaws, it’s being assaulted by Republic troops in order to destroy a base run by Gomarri slavers. Ackabar Port is the spaceport located on Acakbar. It’s unusual in that it’s designed as a vertical tower as opposed to a sprawling ground operation. A central core contains the heavy cargo and passenger lifts leading down to the city proper loc 134. * Aegeia: '''a planet near the edge of the galaxy, close enough to Tarrago to be used as a staging area. * '''Bantam Prime: a backwater world embroiled in the Mid-Core Rebellion. Fort Bantam ''' is the legion forward operation base on Bantam Prime. * '''Boccy: outer world where freelance slicer Sanatole Krenz performed badly on his mission prior to gaining the job on Tarrago system. * Breeda: a planet in the Republic. Vampa had a close brush with death there years ago. p 196 * Daetroon: '''a jungle planet in the Tarrago sector that houses a Legion division training center. * '''Dalor: an outer rim world. * Dalov: a system in the Republic populated primarily by huge asteroid belts. Dalovian belt miners are known for their heavy and unusual footwear. * Denebia: an outer world with a powerful black market. * Doloma: a world in the Republic, known for producing multi-headed strains of cattle. * Dulataar Reef: a rimward repair depot that can accommodate most ships. * Duram Hatam: a Republic world which is the site of a legion arsenal. The equipment sored therein is old (“from Kublar days”) but serviceable. A large quantity of N-42 blasters are stored there. Hannubal intends to empty the arsenal to equip his troops for the attack on Ankalor. loc 500 * En Shakar: an outer world, closer to a moon than planet. Tyrus Rechs jumps to En Shakar after escaping from the Republic blockade at Tarravil. En Shakar is a frozen world beset by constant storms that “torment its upper atmosphere.” It is the location of Mother Ree's sanctuary. Skrizz and Prisma stay there when the crew of the Indelible VI leave. * Gerk: a world in the Republic. * Grevullo: a backwater world in the Republic. * Gypsus V: '''a planet relatively far away from Ootani Station. Tom Delo managed to reprogram the life pod containing himself and frog when they escape from Ootani Station. * '''Herbeer: a prison planet in the Republic with extensive synth mining operations. The planet’s surface is uninhabitable. Prisoners work to mine Synth with their bare hands out of the surrounding sandstone. The quota is three grams per day and prisoners tend to rob each other when the opportunity arises. * Honnifer: rim world beset with pirates. Dax Danns cleared them out for a week and then was allowed to repaint his ship by Capt. Deynolds. * Iskatoon: '''a Republic world near Dalov known for its heavily forested surface. * '''Kahn Saak: a backwater planet where Col. "Pappy" Hilbert (then a lieutenant) led a legion squad against a stronghold run by the pirate prince Skaurvold. * Kashir: an outer rim planet of the Republic. Keel ran into trouble at an undersea gaming casino there before the events in Galactic Outlaws. * Kenne: a mountainous world. Kags grew up and got his excellent climbing skills there p.204. * Kublar: rocky, desert planet where the events in Legionnaire ''take place. Home to the ''Kublarens. Kublar is involved in the Mid-Core Rebellion. From Kill Team: “All hell broke loose on Kulbar once the MCR and the Moona tribe made their big move. For us, that meant being overrun, nearly dying to the last man. For the rest of the planet it meant civil war. The delicate balance and alliances achieved through Republic-steered diplomacy and Kublaren-arranged marriages died with the senator. The tribes were now engaging in full-scale, total war against each other.”loc 1149. * Kungaloor: a planet where Tyrus Rechs first saw a battle, accompanied by a number of warbots on the ship Goliath, which was destroyed. loc 1314 * Los Larynth: a Republic planet that the Indelible IV visited two stops before arriving at Bantam Prime. While on the planet, Keel accidentaly broke his ship’s TT-3 hoverbot, temporarily "stranding" Ravi aboard the ship. * Morobii: a backwater world in the Republic. * Morghul: a planet in the Republic. When last seen, Prisma and Crash were heading toward it in an ancient starship. * Ochnia: a rim world in the galaxy, considered part of Bahner’s Row despite its distance from the mid-core. Home to a Republic training facility for marines and naval personnel who need combat training, including destroyer liaisons who embed with legion units and the Wet Sox underwater brigade. p 223 Before the galactic civil war broke out, Ochnia was known for its sandy beaches and rugged mountains. * Parminth: an ice world. * Pellek: an outer rim world, which was Keel’s next point of call after leaving Bantanm Prime. Pellek is ungoverned, and is dominated by crime syndicates and mobsters. A very dry world with little water. Lao Pak’s base of operations. * Pendrex: a Republic planet. * Porcha: '''outer rim world in the Republic. Location of Cresweil Bazaar. * '''Psydon: the site of a brutal legion campaign, almost infamous. The Battle of Aachon Reservoir was particularly ugly. * Pory Bory: a republic planet engaged in continual infighting. As part of his new team’s training, Owens brought his new kill team to the planet to observe how the team members worked together. They impressed him with scoring nineteen kills within a week.Twenties in particular performed “like a machine.”p151 * Prueher: A republic planet.Prueher food buffets are known for having a diarrahetic effects on certain diners p278. * Pthalo: a water world in the Republic, which is where Scarpia’s private resort, Smuggler’s End is located. The planet is a haven for all kinds of questionable business practices and those who specialize in them, including arms traders, drug dealers, crooked lawyers, syndicate financiers, etc. * Qadib: a rim world in the Republic, which is being savagely attacked by the Zhee during the events in Retribution. Some refugees from this fight arrive on En Shakar in an old hauler. p 150 * Rigel: an outer world that produced high powered fighter-bombers in old times. * Tarrago Prime: a distant planet on the edge of the galaxy. The planet has a single moon known as Tarrago Moon. Tarrago Prime is the location of Kesselverks Shipyards. The planetary orbits are defended by a massive orbiting cannon. * Telos: an outer rim world that’s the site of a huge space battle from years ago. The wrecks of myriad old ships lie in a ring orbiting the planet. Notable wrecks include the dreadnoughts Justice and Unity, and the transport freighter Tenacious; the Daring, the Discovery, the Constellation, the corvette Admiral Hulsa, and the Republica. The Savage cruiser Agamemnon’s wreck is there as well. * Umanar: a system on the edge of the galaxy, dominated by a blue giant star with a massive gas giant planet orbiting it. The space between the two is a perpetual plasma trail as the solar wind ignites the streaming hydrogen. Umanar is the mustering point for the Republic’s secret Doomsday Fleet. The system is dominated by a blue dwarf star, which is not actually a star at all, but a holographic shroud that hides the Cybar mother ship. p 82 * Vadoria: '''an outer rim world. * '''Vindar: planet Vindar which holds a training camp for Nether Ops agents, located in the Vindar Highlands.. * Wayste: a backwater world at the edge of Republic space. It’s the world where Prisma hired Captain Hogus to take her and Crash to Ackbar. Events and Locations * Andular Nebula: an astronomical formation known for its violence; “The six storms of the Andular Nebula” is a phrase used to connote extreme violence p. 72. * Arcturus Maelstrom: a region of space known for its violent and unpredictable storms. * Avenue of the Dragon: a major thoroughfare in City of a Thousand Lily Pads. * Bahner’s Row: '''a cluster of mid-core worlds in the Republic. * '''Bacci Cantara: minor spaceport on the planet Wayste. * Badlands: a general designation used to refer to everything outside the Green Zone in Ankalor City. * Base 88: aka The Site, a secret rally point and supply station used during the Savage Wars.p247 * Battle of the Blind: the battle of the legion to retake Fortress Gibraltaar involving huge amounfs of SMAFF and other vision-obscuring weapons. p 196 * Battle of Larkspur: a major battle of the Savage Wars. Ellek Owens wrote a thesis on the subject while a student at the Academy. * Battle of Muratawa: A stand-up naval fight between an MCR fleet commanded by Fleet Admiral (Commodore) Jona Crimm and the Republic. Crimm leads a ragtag armada made up of the “ancient” Ravacaggi heavy cruiser Defiant, battle frigates Resistor (takes heavy damage), Anarchist, Revenge, and Winged Victory, super-ore hauler Triumphant ''(converted into a carrier with seven squadrons of fighters aboard), and seven freighters that were converted to light corvette standards: ''Randa’s Gamble, Dagger, Lutao Makdama, Patriot, Payback, Dart, and Skelly’s Last Bullet. The Republic forces at Muratawa include the super-destroyer Imminent (destroyed), the destroyers Narganz (destroyed) and Pegasus ''(destroyed), the corvettes ''Antive V ''and ''Admiral Kamoda, and support frigate Sussa. Crimm’s official rank is Commodore. p90 The battle was a clear victory for Crimm and the Mid-Core Rebellion. * Bar Utopion: a club on Ankalor. * Black Snake: Legion fortress base protecting Ankalor City’s Green Zone. * Breakheart Pass: a mountainous passage through the Salt Desert on Tusca. Ancient ruins mark the site of Goth Sullus’s base. The site where Rechs confronts Goth Sullus and his mercenaries loc 4332. * Camp Erol: a Republic military training Base on the planet Ochnia. Numberless businesses around the base cater to its marines, sailors, and their families. p 223 * Camp Rex: '''Legion forward operating base on Ankalor. p 213 The base is part of the Green Zone established in Ankalor City, and is the home of Task Force Grinder. * '''Chorbarrio Void: '''a mid-core region which Sticks organizes into a resistance cell, after leaving KT Victory. p 320 * '''City of a Thousand Lily Pads: the capital city of Tianjing. The pads are huge plant surfaces that are sturdy enough to build on. Numerous bridges connect that various islands. * Cresweil Bazaar: public marketplace on Porcha. It’s not a city but if it were, it would be the most populous on the planet. The bazaar started as a planetary initiative just after the Savage Wars. It was the brainchild of then-Cabinet General Muuvi the Belligerent: sell at the bazaar and pay the government a flat fee of three percent. No customs, no tariffs, no questions asked. Porcha managed to keep the Republic looking the other way by declaring culturally exclusionary policies that preventing the planet from joining the Galactic Republic. It worked so well that when Muuvi was killed, the Republic did not intervene. p 117 The bazaar makes Porcha a vital port when one can buy and sell just about anything. * Dark Ops Cache SW-1602: an underground bunker where the legion intends to store a MARO just in case things get weird. 368 * Deep Space Survival Outpost Tully 3: from Prisoners of Darkness: “Deep space survival stations were emergency waypoints stationed throughout the galaxy. They were meant to serve as beacons for life pods to home in to, stocked with the imperishable foods and water reclamation and purification systems need for survival until a rescue could come. The stations and their supplies were Spartan, nothing flashy. Nothing to draw the attention of pirates or raiders. The rations were mere tasteless food packs that appealed to no one except those in danger of starvation.” p196-7 The station alternates between gravity and zero-G every four hours. Victory Squad makes use of Tully-3 as a bolt hole, after learning of Major Ellek Owens’ imprisonment on Hebeer, and Keel’s departure. Lao Pak does some significant damage to the station’s docking port when he undocks his freighter p226 * Dentu Arm: distant arm of the galaxy known to service large salvaging operations. * Diableaux’s Durance: a Savage War battle involving Tyrus Rex. * Eebris: a river on Utopion, which can be seen from the upper floors of the House of Reason loc332. * Epsilon Maximus: a very expensive hotel and resort in the Republic core. * Festival of Callus: a semi-religious event on Tarkedes, known for its extreme drinking events. * Fort Bantam: a Republic Army post. * Fortress Gibraltaar: a legion base on Ankalor, turned over to the Zhee by the House of Reason. The base is “a big rock sticking out up out of the desert floor.” It’s covered by a defense shield, and armed with energy-gun turrets, a network of trenches, and air defense turrets. loc 518 The fortress has 88 quad-barrel displacement gun batteries mounted on massive concrete spurs which lob massive photonic energy shots surrounding shells that encase antimatter. Deflector shields don’t hold up against that kind of firepower for long. p189-190 In addition the base is surrounded by the concentric rings of trenches which constitute a mass of locks, kill zones, and pillboxes overwatched by larger bunkers. A state of the art monitoring system also runs a vast array of automated defensive systems. The intention is for defending troops to fall back and surrender each zone, preserving defenders while destroying attackers. To that end, the entire base is one giant kill zone [ TU, p197] * Fortress Omicron: Republic military base on Tarrago Prime. * Gardens of Reason: public gardens that lie beneath the Capital Tower in Phasia. * Gibraltaar Rock: the mountain that houses Fortress Gibraltaar. The rock is over four thousand feet tall. * Garreppo: '''outer world of the Republic. Known to be a proven political hot spot. * '''Grand Ankalor Bar: the bar/restaurant in the lobby of the Grand Republic hotel on Ankalor. The hotel is also known as the Grand Ankalor. * Grand Pavilion of the Mighty Khan: The Grand shrine of the Zhee tribes, located in the Near Wastes of Ankalor. The setting includes the Court of Ten Thousand Concubines, “a place where the most beautiful females from every species the Zhee favored with their near-insatiable lust lay waiting, draped in Tantor silk and drugged to the eyeballs on gilamine, waiting to be used by the Grand Khan of Eternal Battle for whatever delights he might imagine” p123, and the Paradise of Fountains. There is also the Temple of Wives “where the donkey-faced beauties of the All-Conquered Slave Races could never be gazed upon by unclean eyes” p124. Eventually one comes to the Courts of Enlightenment, where the zhee drink kaffa, produced by noisy machines and drunk in bone china cups. Finally one comes to the Doors of Heaven, a set of heavy curtains matched on either side by massive gongs either stories tall. 133 Behind this, one can find the Grand Khan of the Zhee tribes who sits upon the Ivory Throne That Ruled a Million Lesser Thrones. * Grodin Wastes: empty desert on Ankalor. * Gulliver’s Barrow: the most popular bar in Bacci Cantara. It may well be the only bar there; in any case it’s extremely popular with off-world traffic. * Hallgate: a university on Utopion, considered the top tier of the elite colleges where the House of Reason delegates send their young to receive “the most proper of educations.” p 129 Not to be confused with Highgate, which is a middle school attached to the university. * Herpio: a bright star in the Ankalorian night sky * Hotel Djakka: a luxury rest overlooking the harbor in Li Tio on Gallobren. Delegate Arushi is a guest when Task Force Granite locates her. p 416 * Imperial Compound: the new and improved section of Utopion’s Capitol District that includes One Voice Park, the former Imperial Senate, and the former Imperial House of Reason, now known as the Imperial Palace. The entire area is forbidden to civilians. * Imperial House of Reason: The new re-formed HOR under the tyranny of Goth Sullus. * Imperial Senate: The new re-formed Senate under the tyranny of Goth Sullus. * Imperial supply station Kappa-II: a small space station which Chhun bluffs into disarming. * Imperial Temporary Prisoner of War Barracks: aka “Camp Spirit” to Empire operatives. A section of the base on Tarrago Prime that was converted to a temporary holding area for Republic POWs captured during the Battle of Tarrago. * Imperial Temporary Prisoner of War Interrogation and Detention Facility: '''a section of the base on Tarrago Prime that was converted to a temporary holding area for Republic POWs captured during the Battle of Tarrago. Major Thales and Atumna Fal were both interrogated there before being rescued by Captain Desaix. * '''Jack Taar Nebula: Location of Supply Station Ootani. Tom Delo and Frogg fly the Hoplyte to the station in order to kill the supply officer who sold Tom the MAROs that destroyed the Chiasm and Camp Forge at Kublar in the name of cutting loose ends. * Jaris Cantina: a local bar and restaurant on Acakbar. Jaris’s establishment is known as the site of several murders and has been cited for food safety violations numerous times. Stay away from the Bandalorian snake fritters… loc 262 * Junico: '''Site of one of the final large scale battle of the Savage Wars. * '''Kahl: Rawl Kima’s largest city. * Kash the Unrepentant: a bright star in the Ankalorian night sky. * Kesselverks Shipyards: a major industrial manufacturing base located on Tarrago Prime. The mission to destroy them is given to Victory Squad. It’s described by Captain Condaras as “far and away the most important shipyard in Republic space. Its production schedule is unmatched, and it can build any vessel.” p151 * Li Tio: the largest city on Gallobren. * Maldarras Reach: verification * Mahlumba: '''a city on Ankalor. * '''Maltinian Peaks: mountain region where brongi rebels were holed up. Victory Company went in to dig them out in a drawn-out campaign. was still in command at the time. loc 682 * McCoy Cluster: sector of space in the Republic that saw some legion action. * Mount Witomco: extremely tall and rugged peaks on planet * Nebula Cloud Apartments: an exclusive living complex on Tarrago Prime. * New Justice Avenue: major street on Utopion. * Night Market: an illegal arms market on the planet Ankalor. * North Sea Commons: a set of neighborhoods on the outskirts of Utopian Prime on the planet Utopion. * Oblavia Airfield: military base on Tarrago Prime, where the Ad Hoc Special Operations Strike Command is located. * One Voice Park: a large public park on Utopion, located near the House of Reason. It was meant to serve as a meeting place for House of Reason delegates and Senate Council members: “A place where they could hear from constituents, lobbies, dignitaries, activists, and the media. All in the open, in keeping with the spirit of transparent government.” Atmospheric controllers make sure that the weather in the park is always perfect. p165 * Palace of Kibbel Ba-Ram: Zhee name for Fortress Gibraltaar. * Pezzola Docking Bays: a docking facility for starships and small craft which lies two kilometers east of Cresweil Bazaar on Porcha. p 127 * Phasia: '''capital city of the planet Demetrion. Destroyed by the Zhee along with the planet. * '''Quantum Palace: the source of Tyrus Rechs’s almost magical armor, which itself was the prototype of modern legion armor. One aspect of Rechs’s armor that Republic science wasn’t able to replicate was a force shield bubble. p357 * RX-17732: Abandoned asteroid mining station. Keel has some history with it, having come across it while smuggling rare kuta fish packed on ice to an old freighter that served as a floating restaurant specializing in taboo meals, always jumping ahead of Republic authorities. The Indelible’s VI’s cargo hold stank for weeks after that job and Keel vowed never to haul seafood again no how good the dark market rate was. p 26. * Sack of Phasia: a Zhee attack on Phasia that resulted in the destruction of the city and its inhabitants. Zhee made off with “the city’s salvageable art, artifacts, physical credit reserves, and goods” and tried to break in to the hyperloop’s bunkers, unsuccessfully. After transporting the stolen items to shuttles, the zhee war leader launched a crustbuster bomb at the city from orbit, creating a crater 500 feet deep and destabilizing the planet’s mantel, making it uninhabitable. The entire event took less than twenty-four hours. loc 207. * Sarum Harassa: a neighborhood in Ankalor City, the site of the shield generator for Fortress Gibraltaar. * Sinasian Cluster: a long stretch of worlds within the Suwaru Nebula. The cluster includes seven planets, thirty-six moons, and over four hundred stellar bodies of consequence The cluster is home to a great many dangers including pirates, rogue Republic fleets looking to settle scores, and space mines. Local resistance forces tend to use fast attack ships and swarm-style tactics. p 198-9 * Smuggler’s End: Scarpia’s private estate on Pthalo. * Spinward March: a region of space near the edge of the galaxy known for sparse worlds and warring splinter governments. The Republic enforces few laws in that region of space. * Strategic War Studies College: Republic Academy institution of advanced tactical and strategy. A training setting for officers in the Republic military. p26 * Tannespa: a major city on Pellak; they have a spaceport and everything. The city “has more cantinas than traffic bots.” loc 1524 * Watti Sharah: A battle that occurred earlier in the continuing struggle with the Zhee, involving a Staff Sergeant Julius MakRaven, who was assigned to the Tenth legion at the time. MakRaven’s description said he and two other legionnaires “survived a two hundred mile trek on foot back to the FOB after a sacrifice took out the ops ship the point was in. We’d set up in an ambush and the point wanted to come in and assist after we’d killed them all. Problem was, they’d put that sacrifice in with the company we shot up. He just laid there and played dead until the ship came in, and then he detonated one when our ride home touched down. Killed almost all the platoon except us three. Other two died on the way back to base.” p299 Humanoid Races * Cassari: a race of green multi-limbed humanoids with exceptionally powerful pheromones. * Cyclorean: a race of very large humanoids. * Dantha: a hulking humanoid race. * Drusic: '''a race of “semi-sentient” primates. But they’re apparently smart enough to pilot L-13 Preyhunters loc 1018 They have extremely high testosterone levels, and males have six gonads. p156 * '''Dwahser: humanoid race in the Republic with gray skin, elephantine trunks, and thick limbs. p 3 * Enduran: a near-human race in the Republic. * Gomarii: '''humanoid race in the Republic, infamous for operating interstellar humanoid trafficking rings. Gomarii are extremely good at reading the emotional states of others as well as being excellent judges of character p 152. Egg-laying Gomarii are known as “flushes”. p259 Gomarii blood is teal colored. p285 Gomarii stand about six feet tall with tentacles around their mouths. * '''Hool: '''a humanoid alien race in the Republic. Hools have spines that are tipped with deadly poison. p 124 * '''Horned Githis: a humanoid race in the galactic republic. At least some of them are members of the MCR. * Jaberwotha Merchants: tough and ruthless enough to eat a protocol droid if they don’t like its tone. Jaberwotha Merchants ate Captain Desaix’s personal admin and protocol bot during a tense negotiation, giving him the opportunity to employ KA8.p28 * Kimbrin: '''a mid-core species, identified by spikes on the shoulders, neck, and face. * '''Koob: slang for Kublaren, the dominant race on Kublar. Kublaren are described in Legionnaire as having “frog-like neck sacks,” “three-fingered hands.” p.5. Identified as a Type-VII planet with R-1 potential by Captain Devers p. 6. * Lahursian: '''a reptilian humanoid race. They don’t speak Stanadard very well. loc 3136 * '''Lyconlore: alien race. One nearly strangled Keel to death on the Indelible VI. Ravi used the ship’s stun burst to pacify the attacker. Keel got a bump on the head for a month and threw the attacker out the airlock. * Moktaar: a simian humanoid race. They are deadly enemies with the Wobanki. The two traces have fought three major wars against each other. The Wobanki used the Moktaar homeworld as a private hunting ground for centuries before the Galactic Republic came into being. Once the Moktaar discovered (or acquired) the hyperdrive, they invaded one of the three Wobanki homeworlds and enslaved the entire population. Things have gotten even worse in the thousand years since. p256 * Murria: an aquatic humanoid species native to Pthalo, resembling merfolk. They’re described as “beautiful. Especially the females. Innocent and childlike.”p140 * Ravacaggi: humanoid race in the Republic. * Ridoran: a race of beings known for horned skulls. * Sataar: an alien race, known for beautiful physical features. * Tennar: a race of humanoids in the republic. Females have two tentacles instead of hands and arms, males have eight. Burnt orange skin coloring among the Tennar is extremely rare and highly prized by Gomarii slavers. A phrase among Tennarians translates as “to Disappear into the Green Sky”. As Autumna Fal describes it to Desaix, “it’s our way of explaining when someone is too wild in the grottos where our people live. When someone leaves the shells we call our homes to seek the deep seas, or wander the shallows of the southern islands. Or even…to live forever in the lands above. In means they’re…a rover. A wanderer. A dreamer of not good dreams. And what that means to them is…not truly tennar. An alien, even among their own. That’s me. That’s why I wanted to fly the latest and best interceptors right up against the best the galaxy had to offer. I wanted to see everything. And I always wanted to be free. In my heart, even among my people and their ways, I was… phrase.“And so I always wanted to be.” p244 * Vanu: '''"cool as a Vanu courtesan." * '''Vuline: '''a humanoid race in the Republic that holds more than a passing resemblance to werewolves. They have red eyes and sharp teeth, but tend to act more like dogs (friendly) than wolves. “Good friends to have.”p161 * '''Wobanki: '''a race of massive hairy humanoids, who vaguely resemble bipedal cats. '''Wobanki Battle Calm: a sense of meditative clarity that Wobanki settle into as they mentally prepare to fight. Skrizz does this as he enters the testing arena on the Cybar ship Mother ''p237 Wobanki priests call this process The Nine Endings. * '''Zhee: '''a race of humanoids known for their donkey-like features, hyper-zealous religious beliefs, and their voracious appetites. The Zhee managed to consume all the life on thirteen worlds by migrating from one to another. Media reports referred to them as “space locusts.” The Zhee believe that the Grand Pasha will one day return to lead them to resume their conquest of the stars. loc 653. Their favorite knife is the kankari, described as “Small. Silver. Curved like a crescent moon. Wicked sharp.” loc 744 The four principle Zhee worlds include Nidreem, and Ankalor. At one point in their history the Zhee were accomplished astrogators, going so far as to create tiled mosaic maps of the stars in their temples. At some point more recently, they gave up these pursuits in favor of more local interests such as assassination, holy war, and pleasures of the flesh. p123 There is a form of ritualistic murder among zhee that roughly translates as the “Paradise of a Thousand Cuts”. When done perfectly, the victim survives the first 999 and is killed by the 1000th. The knife-wielder possessing that level of skill is allowed to wear a crimson turban instead of an ordinary hood. In ''Turning Point, the Zhee have invaded and sacked a number of planets including Demetrion (which was effectively destroyed), Hexa, Muranto, and Callista. They operate from Fortress Gibraltaar, a base on Ankalor. Zhee have a musk gland which is used to rule each other. The head men and tribal chiefs have a certain scent that makes the others afraid of them. p206 * Zhee-related terms: Grand Wutti: a Zhee religios leader. Hooma: Zhee word for humans. Muffa: Zhee word that means “child of slaves.” p143 Zhuzwafa: '''A Zhee ritual where they swear to kill all of their enemies of their brothers regardless of pain or injury to themselves. Combines a full bore charge with the intent of a last stand. Zhee are known to chew lotus grass to deaden the pain so they can fight longer. p 204 '''Non-Humanoid Races * AI: Artificial Intelligence. While able to manage ship operations, Aeson Keel is of the opinion that AI do not possess the right instincts for combat. “There was no programming out there that could make up the difference between success and failure, life and death. Even a top-of-the-line combat targeting system couldn’t tell when things were just…off. Or if they could, they didn’t know what to make of it. They had a hard time recognizing traps. They had a hard time calculating when a single shot in the course of a battle counted more than all the other programmed auto-fires. They were fine in a target-rich environment, when all it took was selecting their next lock and eliminating it in a full-fledged battle. But there was just too much happening in a fight. Too much that could go wrong. Too much that needed seeing and then…processing of a variety and sort that humans—with their mix of empathy, emotion, and reason—were simply able to do better. That’s why great armies of bots and unmanned ships had never grown to widespread galactic use. They could cause damage, but they couldn’t win wars.” pp 15. That said, Keel learns from Bombassa that plenty of small craft in the Black Fleet are piloted exclusively by AIs 18 * Crux: an Ancient (power source) weapon, utilized by Goth Sullus. It is what gives him his unworldly powers. p 343 * Cybar: '''a race of biomechanical AI life forms, described as “perfect killing machines” by an elderly, drunken former legionnaire in a bar on Utopion. Living machines that can think and reason, and killing is pretty much all they think about p.274. * '''Trykteps: a diminutive insectoid species. “Though non-human, they were statistically the most populous species in the galaxy. Thousands of them could stand wing to wing inside a single cubic meter of space loc332. The question of whether to strip them of their status as galactic minorities comes up for a vote as hostilities against Tarrago Prime begin. Alien Species * Agro-bear: a large ferocious ursine animal. * Andalorian Hydrascorpion: a venomous multi-limbed insect found on Andalor. * Chuck prairie: a small burrowing animal. * Corsican Water Worm: a parasite that destroys its host from the inside out. * Cyclax: ferocious semi-intelligent animals that make good guard dogs and are very hard to kill, in part due to natural armor plated skin. * Ffajan warthog: a very ugly animal. * Flutterer: Ravi’s word for butterfly p 98 * Frog’gga: '''amphibious animal that picks insects out of the air with its sticky tongue. p318 * '''Gorbanite: '''an animal that inhabits the savannah, relying on stealth and camouflage to avoid predators. * '''Hoopa: a slow, stupid water fowl. * Jaghound: '''a predatory animal on Kublar (Leg, p. 234). * '''Lobstrosity: '''a local three-clawed carnivorous lobster crossed with a sea scorpion located at New Rigel. They taste excellent when grilled and served with a local heavy cream butter that hints at sage and mesquite. p 207 * '''Lunkfish: big slow-moving fish. A “lunkfish shoot” is a big easy target. * Lymar: '''a winged mammal native to Rawl Kima. The local population use them for transportation instead of speeders. Leenah describes them as looking like Endurian Borash, but without the feathers. p 35 * '''Millennial Hibernators: dog-like creatures that infested Tyrus Rechs’ asteroid base. They can sleep for centuries without food, water or oxygen. * Pigasaur: '''an animal bred for meat production. Tasty bacon! * '''Poko: a small animal that hunts alone. “Poko herder” is slang for a group of people who refuse to work competently together. * Purra Bird: small bird * Pupatar: Ravi’s word for caterpillar p 98 * Runkar: '''a vicious trapping animal that drags prey back to its nest to eat it. * '''Snakefish: '''a very stupid animal. * '''Styberian hornet: insect that travels in giant swarms. * Thermasloth: '''an animal that has a habit of dropping in its tracks to avoid pursuit when in danger. p 285 * '''Trap Viper: a trapping animal from Vungalal IX, which can attack by leaping from narrow crevasses. p 258 * Twarg: '''an unpleasant animal, known for its volatile dung. * '''Vulcar tyrannasquid: a monstrous sea creatures known for ferocity and voracious appetite. * Wroemian cougar: a big wild cat. The males are known for their violent kill techniques. * Xanthan eel: an aquatic species known for stealth, speed, and evasion.